


Next Time I Fall

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Dragons, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: When Harry visits Charlie in Romania – he ends up finding more than he bargained for.





	Next Time I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> kerrilee75 - I really tried to get at least a few of your likes in this. Harry and Draco were not cooperative. But know it was written for you, with all my love. I hope you enjoy it. ♥
> 
> So many thanks to the mod for dealing with my writer's block, being total crap at time management and then a new job that knocked me on my arse. And to oldenuf2nb for not only being the best beta ever and making me sound 100 times better than I really am, but for being my support system in getting this done. ♥ you!!

"Dammit, Bryant, pay attention." Harry was beyond frustrated with the group of new Auror recruits he was training. It's not that they weren't bright, just a few of them seemed to be convinced they were smarter than the instructors. Archie Bryant was one of them. He was book-smart, but as Proudfoot had said more than once _Bryant has less sense than a Doxy and all the chutzpah of an Erkling_. As far as Harry was concerned Bryant was a pain in the arse with an ego the size of a giant. 

Today's exercise had the trainee's working in pairs on duelling spells. When Harry was helping Collins with his form for his Flipendo, Collins lost his balance and knocked into Harry. After that it was like dominos falling…and not in a good way. Harry fell to the side, Collins cast wide and his spell collided with whatever Bryant cast at the same moment. Both spells caught Harry and the last thing he remembered was the arrogant look on Bryant's face when the spells hit Harry in the chest.

♥ ♥ 

Harry shifted on the bed. He knew immediately from the stiff sheets and the smell he was in St Mungo's…again. He tried to decide if going back to sleep was a plan, when a sound caught him off-guard. Prising one eye slightly open he saw Hermione in the chair near the foot of the bed. So no going back to sleep, he decided.

"I know you're awake, Harry," Hermione said. "I've been through this often enough with you." She moved to his side and laid her hand gently on his head. "I'd ask you how you feel, but that wince just told me everything. Should I call for the mediwitch? It's probably about time for your pain potion."

Harry shifted again and looked up at his best friend. "How long have I been out? Need my glasses." His voice was raspy. He pushed up onto his elbow and took a sip through the straw when Hermione offered him a glass of water. "And I feel as if I was run over by a herd of Hippogriffs…twice. Raise my head a bit, please. I hate lying so flat on my back."

Hermione pursed her lips, and handed Harry his glasses. "I'm not sure I should without checking with someone first. You took quite a blow to your head when you fell."

As if on cue, the mediwitch came bustling in and began poking and prodding at Harry. "How are we feeling, Mr Potter?" she asked in a sing-song voice. He winced when she shown the lighted end of her wand towards his eyes.

"Hmmm, that bothers you, does it?" she said, frowning as she jotted something on Harry's chart. 

"Of course it bothers me," Harry shot back. "Let me put a fucking bright light five centimetres from your eyeball and watch you flinch." After a moment he muttered _battleaxe_ , not quite under his breath.

"How's he doing, Mediwitch Barnes?" Hermione asked in an effort to distract her from Harry's comment.

"Now, now, no need to be testy, Mr Potter. And Barnes will do, Ms Granger, as I told you earlier." Barnes was no longer all sunshine and butterflies when she spoke. Her tone was terse and annoyed. "Mr Potter is fine, in spite of the knock to his head. I'll be back with your pain potion shortly." She turned on her heel and left the room with a sniff.

"You should be nicer to the staff, Harry. They can make your time here tolerable or not. And you did have quite a knock to the head," Hermione chastised.

"It's not the first bump on my head, Hermione. As you always tell me," Harry did a fairly good imitation of his best friend, " _It's a good thing you're so hard-headed, Harry. Otherwise your brains would be scrambled by now_." Then he grinned at her scowl. 

"Tell me that Bryant's arse has been booted from the Auror program or at least put on some sort of probation." Harry looked at Hermione and sighed. "Hermione, I know he had something to do with this _accident_. I can't prove it, but I saw the look on his face when I was hit." He glared at Hermione's barely audible sigh. "You know he's trying to prove he's a better Auror than I am. The kid is a menace!"

"We both know he's a ridiculous show off who, for whatever reason, has decided he needs to best you, but yes…he's still in the program. He did get suspended for two days, however, if that makes you feel better."

"Smacking that grin off his face would make me feel better," Harry grumbled. He scrubbed his hands over his face, causing his glasses to bob up and down. "I'm starting to think I'm too old for this shite. I thought training the new recruits would be a way to help without putting myself out there with a big bullseye on my back. But lately…" He laid back, closed his eyes. "It feels like there's a recruit in every class that thinks he has to prove himself by taking me down. Bit tiring, it is."

Hermione shifted in her chair. Harry knew that look. She was about to suggest something he probably wasn't going to like. "Out with it, Hermione," he said with a sigh. "I'm stuck in this bed so now's the perfect time to _nag_ me."

"I do not nag." Hermione crossed her arms on her chest and huffed. "I _encourage_."

Harry mimicked her stance and nodded once. He could see he was annoying Hermione. He felt a bit bad doing it, especially as he could see how tired she was from staying with him at the hospital. So he simply replied, "Mm-hmm."

"Oh, no wonder the recruits want to best you! You can be so infuriating." Hermione's tone was strident. 

Harry knew she caught the near smirk he gave when he felt the unmistakable pinch of a Stinging Jinx on his arse. 

He swallowed, so the snicker begging to escape was stifled. "You were saying?"

"I was just going to suggest that perhaps this would be a good time for you to go on holiday. You've not been away since…well if I can't remember how long it's been – then it's been a ridiculously long time."

"I've no where to go," Harry said mulishly. "Why take a holiday to do nothing but sit in my flat?"

"Then go somewhere, for Merlin's sake. There has to be somewhere you've always wanted to go. Someplace you've wanted to visit." 

Harry shrugged. "Sure I've thought about going places, but I'd hoped that by the time I was ready to travel, I'd have someone to travel with." He gave her a sad smile. "You know?"

Hermione scooted her chair closer to the bed and took his hand. "Well, maybe you're supposed to meet someone when you travel," she said softly, her thumb rubbing against the back of Harry's hand. "Could be the reason you're still single."

Harry laughed quietly. "I'm single, Hermione, because I work too damn much and I refuse to date people who want to date _the Hero_. You know I've tried dating. I've hardly been celibate."

"Well, you need to find the one who knows the _hero_ I know. The one who leaves his socks where ever he takes them off, the man who likes to eat left-over curry in his pants and would move mountains for a friend."

Harry pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair. "Merlin's balls, Hermione, you make me sound pathetic."

"Oh shut it, you berk." She slapped playfully at Harry's shoulder. "I was trying to say that you need someone who knows you as well as your friends. And who wants to be with you in spite of the fact you're _Harry Potter_."

"Me too. Although I don't see you spending time with anyone in particular these days, Ms Granger." He gave her a knowing look. 

"I date," Hermione replied defensively. "Stop trying to change the subject. We're discussing you, not me." She sat back in the chair. "And we were discussing you taking a holiday."

Harry burrowed down in his bed. "I'd rather discuss either getting something to eat or just getting the hell out of here."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Barnes came in with a tray. "I've brought you something to eat, Mr Potter."

Harry barely resisted a sigh. "I don't suppose I'm getting out of here tonight, am I?"

"You'll remain in hospital for at least forty-eight hours. Longer if the Healer feels it's warranted due to your repeated head injuries. Now I suggest you eat and get some rest." Barnes set the tray on the table near Harry's bed, rolled it into place, and lifted the lid. 

"Broth? Are you kidding me?" Harry moaned. "I need more than broth."

Barnes stopped, her hand on the doorknob. "You also have saltines. Enjoy, Mr Potter." And she swept from the room with a grin. 

Harry took a spoonful of the broth and sipped. "Oh fuck. Not even a bit of taste." He set the spoon on the tray and clasped his hands as if in prayer. "I beg you, Hermione, please go find me something edible. Please," he begged. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Hermione laughed. "Stop being such a whiner. Obviously, the Healer doesn't feel you're up to solid food. Put the saltines in it, you'll survive." She stood to leave. "I need to get home and go over a few things before I'm due in court tomorrow. I should be out by noon and I'll come by then." She ran her hand over Harry's hair in an affectionate manner. "Promise me you'll think about taking a holiday? I'll try to come up with some places you might visit, okay?"

Harry wanted to tell her he didn't want to go on holiday or eat the damn broth with saltines. He wanted to yell and complain about how stupid it was he was in hospital to begin with. But he saw the fatigue and concern in her eyes and just nodded. "I promise I'll think about it. Good luck in court tomorrow. You'll be brill, as always." He took another spoonful of the broth to ease her worry. "Thanks for being here. I'll see you."

♥ ♥ 

Harry sat on the couch in a pair of worn, grey joggers, an old Weird Sisters t-shirt, and thick woollen socks. Even though it was late May, the chill air crept into Harry's bones. He'd considered pulling an afghan over his legs, but decided that would make him _look_ as old as he felt.

His fire flared green and Hermione's face popped into view. "Harry," she called out. He shifted to his side and hung his head over the edge of the couch. 

"Hey, Hermione." He struggled not to land in a heap on the floor. "Come on through. If I stay like this for much longer all the blood will be in my head or I'll fall over. Floo's open to you."

Moments later, Hermione stepped through the flames and into Harry's living room. He'd managed to right himself and had shifted to sit on the couch, rather than lying across the entire thing as he'd been before. He watched her look around the room, cringing at the mess. Harry'd been home from hospital for three days, take-away cartons littered the floor and there were half-drunk cups of Merlin knows what on every piece of furniture. 

"Charming," Hermione said dryly. "I simply must get the name of your decorator. He does urban-trash so realistically."

"You're just a barrel of laughs, 'Mione. You really should consider abandoning your career in wizard law and headline on the comedy circuit." Harry stood and stretched. "It's not like I have anything to do all day. Kingsley's put me on medical leave for a fortnight. I'm going mental here alone all day with nothing to do." He began to gather the cups. "I'm pretty sure at least three places start preparing my order the minute they hear my voice on the mobile."

"Honestly, Harry." Hermoine sighed as she slid her wand into her hand. With a few quick movements, the dishes began to _march_ into the kitchen and the waste bin _trotted_ around the room as empty containers jumped inside. 

"Oh, right." Was the best Harry could come up with in reply. 

Once the dishes were merrily washing in the kitchen, Hermione sat on the now cleared couch. She waited until Harry sat at the other end. When she spoke, her tone was terse. "I really expected better from you." 

Harry scowled and pulled his feet onto the couch. "I think I'm entitled to a few days of sulking. For Merlin's sake! I get put on medical and the menace that put me there is still in the program." He slouched down into the cushions. "Probably talked them into letting him teach."

Hermione raised both hands to her forehead and rubbed. "Some days I don't know why I even bother."

Harry knew he'd pushed almost too far. He reached out a hand and poked Hermione's leg. He waited until she looked at him before placing a ridiculous grin on his face and batting his eyes at her. "Because I'm such an amazing friend that you don't know what you'd do without me?" He tried for a wide smile, but when he saw the edges of her mouth quirk, he dissolved into a fit of laughter. 

"You're simply impossible," Hermione laughed. "And while you're right, I do love having you around…"

"I'm not sure I like where this is headed, Hermione." 

"Just hear me out," she looked imploringly at him, "please." 

Harry nodded at her.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I really want to talk to you about taking a trip while you're on medical leave." She raised a hand in a _stop_ motion when he started to interrupt. "When I'm finished you can yell at me."

With a roll of his eyes, Harry mimed zipping his lips. 

"Harry, you're unhappy at work. It's ridiculously obvious. You're late nearly every day, you're terse with people. For the love of Merlin, even the old witch in the cafeteria asked me the other day what had your wand in a knot." 

Harry's mouth dropped open, but he remained quiet.

"And I did listen to what you said about not wanting to travel alone. So I was thinking, what if you went some place where you knew someone. That way it wouldn't be so much like travelling alone."

Harry pointed to his mouth and raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh for the love of…" Hermione huffed out in frustration. "Speak."

Harry wanted to make a comment about following the rules, but given the look on Hermione's face, thought better of it. "Where exactly am I supposed to go where I know someone? A trip to Hogwarts to visit Neville and Ginny is hardly what I'd consider a holiday."

With a satisfied smile, Hermione answered with one word. "Romania."

Harry's brow furrowed, looking extremely confused. "Romania. Why in the name of Merlin's pants would I go to…" he paused as it occurred to him. "Charlie."

Hermione nodded.

"Romania," Harry said, much more positively. "To visit Charlie. It's a great thought, but I don't even know if he'd want a visitor."

Hermione began to pick at the edge of her jumper and a tell-tale blush rose on her cheeks. 

"What have you done, Hermione?" Harry asked, exasperation evident in every syllable. 

"I may have been in touch with him to see how he felt about you coming to spend some time at the reserve." She sat up straighter. "Oh, don't give me that look. Someone had to take charge here and Charlie has always been easy to talk to."

Harry grinned. "Do tell. Spend lots of time chatting with him, do you?"

"There are times," Hermione's tone was low, "when I could cheerfully and with simply no remorse hex you with a case of genital warts."

Harry slapped his hand to his heart. "And I thought you were my best friend." Harry let out a squeak when he felt a stinging hex hit his arm. "Blimey, Hermione, that hurt!"

"Then stop being a berk and let me finish. I was thinking about where you could go and it suddenly came to me. You should go visit Charlie at the Reserve. I contacted him first, to make sure he was good with the idea."

"Since you've brought it up, I'd guess he thought it was at least an okay idea." He paused for a moment. "How's he doing?"

Hermione shrugged. "He's fine, which you'd know if you bothered to stop at the Burrow every so often."

"I know," Harry said softly. "I just feel so out of place there now. I've still no clue how you still fit in so seamlessly. I mean, isn't it weird to see Ron there with his wife, Amanda, and their son?"

Hermione laughed. "Given that I'm the one who ended things, no. If I still had feelings for him as other than a brother, well then I suspect it would be hard. But I'm happy for him, Harry. He has what he wanted out of life. What I couldn't be for him." She shook her head. "No that's not entirely true. What I wasn't willing to be for him then."

Harry nodded. "I guess. I just feel like Molly still looks at me like I let everyone down because I didn't get back with Gin after the war."

"That's nothing more than you feeling that way and you know it, Harry Potter. Molly has been nothing but kind and accepting of you since you were eleven." Hermione's tone was harsh. "It's complete bollocks for you to blame Molly because you feel guilty. Everyone, Ron especially, would be thrilled for you to show up for Sunday supper."

Harry held his hands up in supplication. "Whoa, okay then. Go on holiday, come to the Burrow. Anything else you need to get off your chest?"

"This is getting us nowhere," Hermione said. "Let's just table the Burrow discussion for now and talk about you going to see Charlie. He was really very excited at the thought of you visiting." 

Harry scratched at the day-old beard on his cheek. "I don't know."

Hermione moved to sit on the ottoman in front of Harry. "Be honest with me. Do you like being an Auror?"

"Of course I do," Harry shot back. He started to speak again and just let his head fall back onto the couch. "Honestly? Not so much. When I first started it was exciting. I felt like there was purpose to my job. Ever since I moved into training… I just feel old. There's a Bryant in nearly every class and I'm tired of having to prove myself to some twit who's still wet behind the ears."

"Then take some time off. Use up the rest of your medical leave and then take more if you want." She moved her hands to Harry's knees. "Enjoy life for a while. If anyone deserves to have some fun, Harry, it's you. Charlie said they have a dragon about to lay eggs."

Harry laid his hand over one of Hermione's. "It might be a bit of a kick to spend some time with dragons I don't have to battle. I'll get in touch with Charlie tomorrow, I promise." He gave her a cheeky grin. "How about I put one of those take-away menus to good use and order us some dinner?"

"As long as it's not curry!" Hermione sniffed, her nose wrinkling. "In spite of the Cleaning Charms, I can still smell it in the air. How about dim sum and dumplings?"

♥ ♥ 

Harry landed in the Portkey arrival area. He staggered a bit before gaining his feet. Although he no longer dropped like a stone on the ground at arrival, his landings were far from what one would call smooth. He'd barely had a chance to catch his breath when arms wrapped around him and held him tight. His first instinct was to reach for his wand and hex the person; luckily he caught a glimpse of red hair before he could act.

"Morgana's tits, Charlie! Don't you know better than to surprise an Auror?" Harry pulled back enough to smack Charlie's shoulder. "You're lucky I didn't hex first and ask questions later!"

Charlie laughed. It was deep and lyrical and seemed to be just what Harry needed. Soon he joined in and the two moved out into the lobby, arms around each other shoulders. 

Once Harry had returned his Portkey, he turned to take a good look at Charlie. Charlie's face was tanned and he was muscled. He had a few scars on his arms Harry figured were work related, but Charlie looked good.

"You look great," Harry told him. "I didn't think it was possible, but I you're even tanner than you were." He pointed to the scar on Charlie's arm. "This is new."

Charlie smiled. "You work outside all day and see what happens." Charlie pointed to his arm. "That? Just a Ridgeback that decided to see if I was serious about moving him into a new pen." He puffed up like a peacock. "I won."

Harry grinned. "Never had a doubt."

They made their way out of the Portkey office. Harry looked around. "We Apparate from here?"

"We could. Or –" Charlie pulled two miniaturized Nimbus brooms from his pocket. "– we could take to the air. You game or you too soft from sitting behind a desk all day, Auror Potter?"

Harry gave a whoop in delight. "You're on, mate."

After they donned warm coats, Charlie cast a modified Disillusionment Charm over them both, restored the brooms to their normal size and they took off. Flying in the air, Harry felt freer than he had in a very long time. The wind whipped at his hair as they streamed across the sky. Even though they were quite high, Harry could see as the ground below changed from green sumptuous land to the snow-capped peaks of mountains. 

"Below us are the Bistrița Mountains, part of the southern Carpathian mountains," Charlie called out. "We're headed to that green area in the centre of all that white."

Harry nodded, unsure he could get his voice to work against the wind. 

Soon Charlie was banking to the right and flying towards the ground. From the air, Harry got a quick glimpse of the reserve. He managed to see it was very large and contained a number of penned off areas. As they landed, Harry noticed the temperature was warmer than he'd expected. 

Charlie hopped off his broom, as a tall man with skin the colour of caramel rushed over and pulled him into a kiss. 

"I should have known you'd fly here," the man said. 

Charlie laughed and turned to Harry. "Harry, this is Deon. Deon, Harry Potter."

Deon held out a large, calloused hand and smiled. "As if I've no clue who Harry Potter is!" He elbowed Charlie in the ribs. "I may have lived most of my life in Romania, but we do get news updates, even here."

Harry shook the dark hand and looked at Charlie in surprise. "Pleased to meet you." He winked at Charlie. "Well this is interesting." 

Charlie's cheeks turned pink. "I know, I know. Mum will probably kill me when she learns you met Deon first. Well, actually that you even found out about him first." He gave a negligent shrug. "I needed to be sure about things before I _threw the poor man to the wolves_."

Deon shook his head, with a laugh. "I get the feeling the dragon-tamer is afraid of his family."

"When you meet them, you'll understand. Right Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Oh no, you're not getting me in on this," Harry said. He turned to Deon. "I will tell you that Ginny and George will be relentless in making certain you _fit_ in the family."

Charlie shook his head as he laughed. "I've a feeling Hermione has it figured out already. She saw Deon when she Floo called the other night. And since he was in his boxers…" His smile faded and he scrubbed a hand over his chin. "Although I don't really have to worry about her telling anyone, do I?"

Harry pursed his lips, then shook his head. "Probably not, but she does show up at the Burrow sometimes. Most often when she knows Ron's out of town."

Charlie turned to Deon. "Sorry, I'm sure you don't give one wit about my family drama. But if anyone knows what happened between my brother and Hermione, it's going to be Harry."

Harry shook his head. "It's not my story to tell, Charlie. Let's just say I know they're better off this way. One day they might even be friends again. But for now, as far as I can tell – well, they're both happy."

"Fair enough," Charlie said. "Let's get you settled. You okay bunking with us?"

Harry paused and considered. "Depends."

"On?" Charlie asked.

"How good you are at Silencing Spells," Harry punched Charlie in the arm and grinned.

"We're quite proficient," Deon assured him. "You can't live in a place like this and not be damn good at them. No one can take the piss out of you faster than this group."

"Then we'll be just fine." Harry was looking around as he walked, trying to follow Charlie and Deon, but still see the compound. "This place is huge. I hope I don't get lost and end up in a dragon cage some night."

Deon gave Harry a wide white-toothed smile. "If you do, we've got one hell of a Healer on staff. Nothing he can't fix, heal, mend or cure."

"I'll take your word on that, I'm already on a pointless medical leave. I don't need any other reasons to be poked at by a Healer." Harry gave a small shudder. 

"Here we go," Charlie said, stopping in front of a small cabin. He held his hand on the plate on the door and it opened right up. 

"That's a bit of nifty magic," Harry commented. 

Charlie nodded. "Helps so you don't have to reach for your wand, when you've been up to your elbows in dragon dung…" 

"…or worse," Deon chimed in. They laughed a casual laugh that made Harry see how well suited they were for each other. He was surprised to find himself a bit jealous of them and wondered if he'd ever find someone who would make his eyes twinkle the way Charlie's did when he looked at Deon.

♥ ♥ 

Harry had been at the reserve for two days and was having the time of his life. Even though he'd not been able to see any of the surrounding country yet, Harry was working harder than he ever had before.

He'd helped Charlie set up a new pen for an expectant Ukrainian Ironbelly. Everyone in the reserve was on pins and needles hoping they'd be able to move Zoya into the pen before she laid her eggs. Once that happened, the only way they'd be able to move Zoya would be to stun her and Charlie was adamant that not happen. 

It was just dusk when the pen was ready and the team in place to move Zoya away from the herd. Charlie was pleased with the timing, since Zoya tended to be drowsy at that time of day and should be easier to move. The crew had gently attached ropes to her legs and Charlie was tempting her with what looked to be most of a cow. Harry, while allowed to watch, was very inexperienced in the handling of a dragon. Charlie really only agreed to Harry being there because he was going to watch from quite a bit down the road.

"Ready?" Charlie called out. Working as a team, they slowly began walking Zoya from one pen and into the new one. When they had her just in the gate and Deon was pulling it closed, a bird flew out of the underbrush and Zoya roared. Fire shot in the air and tree branches fell as the handlers struggled to keep control of their ropes. 

"Is that fucking gate closed, Deon?" Charlie yelled over Zoya's roars. Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "On the count of three every one drop your rope and Apparate the fuck out. One…two…three."

The air was bursting with the popping sounds of Apparition. A short stocky man Apparated near Harry. As he landed, Harry heard the crack of a branch above their heads. He looked up and saw a fiery limb break loose. Without a thought, Harry dove to the side and knocked the man out of the way. Unfortunately, he didn't push hard enough and the edge of the limb caught his leg. 

"Bloody buggering hell," Harry cursed as the man he'd pushed aside began to yell. 

"Charlie! Merlin! Oh fuck! Weasley get your bloody arse over here. A branch has fallen on Potter." As he hollered for Charlie, he removed his coat and threw it over Harry's leg. 

"For the love of Merlin! Don't just stand there with your thumbs in your arses – get him to the bloody Healer!" Charlie called, rushing down the road. 

Harry struggled not to whimper, but fucking hell it hurt. He felt someone scoop him into their arms and then the compressive tightness of being Apparated, as his world went black.

♥ ♥ 

The room was dark, save for the blue glow from the monitors above his head. Harry tried to open his eyes, only to realize he must have been given a sleeping potion. He was so tired, but tried to focus on the nearby murmuring voices. He could make out Charlie and then Deon. There was a third person in the room. _Familiar_ Harry thought and then fell back asleep.

The next time he woke, the sun was shining and Harry could hear birds chirping. Birds…chirping… It all came back in a rush, moving the dragon…bird…fire…limb falling…unbelievable pain. He must have cried out because soon he saw the outline of someone coming towards him.

"Decided to join us again, have you, Potter?" drawled a familiar voice. 

It hit him like a Bludger between the eyes. "Malfoy," Harry said on a sigh. "What the fuck do you want?" 

"A villa in Tuscany, enough Galleons to live the rest of my life in the lifestyle I choose and, well I already have looks and fabulous hair…so perhaps a Crup," Draco replied. He handed Harry his glasses. "Take these, all that squinting is giving me a headache."

Harry closed his eyes as he slid the glasses into place. Perhaps, he reasoned, he'd been hallucinating from the potions they'd given him and the person in his room was not actually Malfoy. 

Glasses on, he slowly opened his eyes. "Oh fuck me," Harry groaned, "it really is you."

"Well spotted," Draco drawled. "Now sit still for a moment." Draco drew his wand. 

Harry flinched. 

"Did you actually flinch when you saw my wand?" Draco sounded amused. "Merlin's beard, Potter, what do you think I'm going to do to you?"

Harry could feel his face heat. "Dunno," he mumbled. "Just startled me, is all." He felt his mouth shifting to a pout and refused to let that happen. "You don't just pull your wand on a bloke who's defenceless and lying in bed."

Draco sighed. "You do if you're the Healer on staff and you're trying to run a diagnostic on your patient."

"You're a Healer?"

Draco looked down at his lime-green robe. "No, I've simply lost all fashion sense and wear this hideous shade of green as living proof." He paused briefly. "Of course, I'm a Healer."

"How'm I supposed to know? No one's seen dick-all of you in the last five years. Excuse me that I didn't jump to the conclusion you went off to become a Healer and ended up here."

Draco smiled. A real, genuine smile and Harry found it was quite appealing. He blinked. Where the bloody hell had that thought come from? Must be the potions, Harry decided, but before he could say anything else, Draco interrupted. 

"And I'm sorry I _did_ jump to the conclusion Weasley had told you I'm the Healer on staff."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that might have made this a bit easier."

Draco took a step back from the bed. "Let's start this over. Hello, I'm Healer Malfoy. I'd like to run some diagnostics on you."

Harry laughed and then clutched at his head with a grimace when pain shot from temple to temple. "Well that's not a good thing. Oh hell, go ahead _Healer_ Malfoy." Harry leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. That laugh had woken up what could only be tiny tap dancers in his head and they were going to town.

"Mr Potter," Draco said, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I need you to open your eyes so I can check your pupil reactions." As if anticipating Harry's next words, Draco continued. "And yes, I know the injury was to your leg, but as you lost consciousness for a few minutes, it's standard procedure." 

"Yeah, had that told to me a time or two in my life," Harry groused. 

Draco finished his exam and after jotting a few notes on a clip-board, he hung it on the end of Harry's bed. "You seem to be no worse for the wear. I've healed the skin on your leg. It might feel a bit tight for the next twelve hours or so, and I've a cream you'll need to apply for seven days. After that, no one will be able to tell you were ever injured."

Harry sat up, and again immediately regretted the move. "Then why does my head feel like a herd of Hippogriffs have take up residence in my brain?"

Draco chuckled. "I'll get you a potion for that in a moment. I'm fairly certain you hit your head when you were behaving the heroic Gryffindor earlier. Rest and a potion or two should have that gone in no time."

"Which is Healer speak for _you're not getting out of here tonight_. Harry gave Draco a level look. "Right?"

Draco nodded. "As I recall hearing at Hogwarts, despite the inordinate amount of time you spent in the Infirmary, it was not your favourite place. I suspect that remains true, but you need to stay overnight for…"

"…observation." Harry finished. "Yeah, heard it before."

"I'm going to have something sent in for you to eat. It's best for you to have a light meal tonight. In the morning if you've had no issues overnight, you may resume normal meals."

"Again, Healer speak for piss-warm broth. I can hardly wait," Harry muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes before gaining his composure. "I'll have someone bring it in to you shortly."

"Too good to bring the patient's meals, Healer," Harry's tone was sarcastic. 

After a deep breath, Draco spoke. "I have three other patients besides you, Potter. One of whom was hit with a spike from the tail of a rather nasty Hebridean Black we have here. So if you're done, I'll see to my patients."

He turned and swept from the room in a move that would have impressed Snape, and left Harry feeling a right tit.

♥ ♥ 

Harry had been out of the infirmary for two days. He'd seen Draco for about five minutes to check Harry's injury site and sign his release papers. Charlie and Deon had come in and Draco used that distraction to make his exit.

Still unsure why it bothered him so, Harry paced around Charlie's cabin. Harry'd done some fast talking to keep Charlie out of trouble for allowing him to be right there during Zoya's transfer. So now he wasn't allowed into the pen area, and Harry was bored. Charlie was trying to get the next day off, but until then Harry was stuck. 

Harry knew there was a town not too far from the Reserve. He'd seen it when they were flying in. Charlie had told him the town was called Brașov, a fairly popular tourist location. It also hosted a small wizard section in town. While Harry wasn't crazy about visiting it alone, anything was better than sitting inside all day. _That_ he could do back at home, thank you very much. 

While contemplating how much trouble he'd be in if he took the broom he'd flown in on, there was a knock at the door. Setting the broom back against the wall, Harry walked over and opened it. There stood Draco, sans Healer's robes, looking out of place and shuffling a bit. 

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. He opened them and spoke. "Nope, still here. Clearly, I'm hallucinating. Making a house call, Healer?"

Draco cleared his throat, looked as if he was going to speak and then closed his mouth. "Never mind," he said stiffly. "This was a stupid idea."

Reaching out a hand, Harry grabbed Draco's arm. "Wait. I'm sorry. I was surprised to see you here and reacted badly. At least come in and tell me why you're here."

Draco looked down at the hand still clasped around his wrist. Harry immediately let go. 

"Fine," Draco said and followed Harry inside. 

"I'm feeling great, in case that's what you're here for." Harry didn't sit, but leaned against a wall, hands in his pockets.

"I'm pleased to hear it, but no, that wasn't why I came." Draco looked as uncomfortable as Harry felt. "I just thought…or rather was wondering…"

Harry nearly laughed watching the generally composed Draco Malfoy stammer for the right words, while he all but pulled at his hair. "Merlin, Malfoy, sorry Healer Malfoy, I'm not going to bite."

Draco mumbled something which sounded to Harry like _more's the pity_ , before clearing his throat and starting again. "It's just I do remember what it's like to be here when everyone's working all day and you're stuck doing nothing. My first few weeks I felt isolated. It's my off day and I just thought maybe you'd like to go into Brașov. There's a small wizarding section, nothing like Diagon, but decent enough." 

The words had come out in such a rush, Harry had to take a minute to comprehend them. He was just processing his thoughts when Draco spoke again.

"It's fine. I understand. You'd prefer sit here all day, rather than be seen with me in public. No problem. I'll just…"

"Draco," Harry cut in. And where _Draco_ had come from, he'd best not explore right now. "Slow down. Again, in the span of a few minutes, you've surprised me." He tempered his words with a smile. "And what you can't possibly know is that right as you knocked, I was contemplating hijacking a broom and flying into the town alone." He shrugged. "I'd appreciate having someone who's familiar with the area to go with me."

"Oh," Draco replied. "Good. Excellent. You should wear a light jacket. It's getting to the end of summer and temperatures can be cooler there."

"Will we Apparate or fly into town?" Harry called out as he went to his room for his jacket. 

"Apparate. We can get right into the wizarding section and walk about from there."

"Let me leave a note for Charlie and Deon," Harry began rummaging for parchment. "Don't want them to worry."

"We could always go over to the pens and let them know," Draco offered. 

"I'm sort of not allowed over there at the moment," Harry said, his hand rubbing negligently on the back of his neck. "The big-wigs weren't best pleased that I was injured." 

"I suspect they're worried about an uprising if word got out that Harry Potter was nearly killed by a dragon…again." Draco's tone was serious, but Harry could see the laughter dancing in his eyes.

"It was hardly a burn." Harry scoffed. "Nearly died my arse."

"Since when did any reporter you're aware of care about the truth? You should know by now it's about what will sell the most editions of the paper or magazine. And like it or not, you're what many consider newsworthy." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's just go before I need a shovel to get to the door."

When Draco laughed, Harry was surprised that the sound made his stomach flop and his dick twitch.

They side-along Apparated into a small back room of what Harry hoped was the Apothecary. There were jars filled with liquid and unrecognizable parts. Most of which Harry didn't ever want identified. 

Draco strode out and began speaking, what Harry assumed was Romanian, to the man behind the counter. After a moment, Draco pulled Harry by the arm to stand next to him. 

"Harry, this is Răzvan Iancolescu," he turned, "Răzvan, this is Harry Potter."

Răzvan said something in Romanian and Draco gave a hearty laugh. "Yes, you're right" Draco replied, "he doesn't look much like a _giant_ killer, does he?"

Harry frowned. "Why do I hear you in English, but Răzvan apparently understands you just fine."

"Merlin's balls, you are a wizard, aren't you?" Draco shook his head, pulled his wand and cast towards Harry as he said. "Translation Charm."

When Răzvan spoke again, Harry was able to understand him perfectly. He was confirming Draco's order for the infirmary at the reserve and scheduling its delivery. 

Harry tried out the spell before they left. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Iancol… Ianclos…."

Draco smiled and shook his head. "Răzvan is fine."

Repressing a sigh, Harry tried again. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Răzvan." With a nod, they were heading out onto the street.

Harry paused outside the apothecary and looked up and down the cobblestone streets. He smiled, as he had the first time he saw Diagon Alley. All the memories of seeing magic performed came back to him in a heady rush. "It's really brilliant," he enthused. "It's smaller than Diagon, but just as amazing."

They wandered down the streets, looking into shop window and occasionally stopping to go inside a store and check it out. Harry picked up a few gifts for Hermione and Teddy along the way. 

"If you'd like to get a bite to eat," Draco said, "there's an excellent little place just up towards the end of the street, across from the Black Church. It's not at all fancy, but the food is traditional and tasty."

"Sounds great," Harry wondered what exactly constituted traditional fare, but chose not to show his ignorance. 

Draco apparently sensed his hesitation and smiled. "Not to worry – I'll help you decide. Most of it's fairly straight forward and I promise not to try to get you to eat anything too unusual. Although the creier pane really is delicious, if you can get past the fact you're eating brains."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he shuddered. "Thanks for that image. I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing people ate that. Tosser."

Harry nearly stumbled when Draco laughed. It was so genuine and appealing. Harry's stomach did that _flip_ thing again, reminding him of the uncomfortable pull he'd always felt toward Malfoy. He'd always thought Malfoy was a prat, but that didn't stop his libido from noticing the long legs, the square shoulders and taut arse. And that _fallen angel_ face didn't help matters a bit.

They stopped outside the Black Church. "Did you want to go inside?" Draco asked. 

"I'm not exactly the religious sort, truth be told," Harry answered. He struggled not to add _although I've been known to call out to any number of deities during a good shag_. The thought took him by surprised and he could feel his face heat.

Draco gave Harry a look of concern. "Are you well? I do recall you're on medical leave from your job, has this been too much?"

"I'm fine," Harry assured Draco. "Really nothing that a cold drink and a good meal won't help." _Not to mention a good hard fuck_ , his traitorous mind supplied. 

They crossed the street and walked down worn, stone steps down to a short gangway that lead to a building with Ischia carved into the stone wall. Inside the room was lit by candle light, casting a golden hue around the large room. Rather than feeling it was decorated for romance, the square tables with their white tablecloths gave it a homey atmosphere. 

Draco greeted the waiter with a kiss to both cheeks before turning and introducing Harry. Dorin, it turned out was not the waiter but the owner. 

"I am honoured to be serving Harry Potter in my humble restaurant," Dorin gushed. "I will make all the best Romanian dishes for you and your date, Draco. If you will follow me to your table."

"Thank you, Dorin. You're too kind." Draco gave Harry a sharp glare. 

"What the fuck was that?" Harry asked sharply, when Dorin had left them. "You let him think we were dating!"

Draco leaned back in his chair and sighed. "As you might have guessed this is one of my favourite places to eat when I come into town. Dorin is constantly hassling me that I'm too young not to have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, but it really is the easiest way not to have him hovering all night dropping ridiculous hints."

Harry scowled, but nodded. "You might have warned me about him, you know. I must have looked like a wanker standing there with my mouth hanging open."

Draco smirked. "No more than usual." He laughed at Harry's glare. "Sorry, but you really walked into that one. And Dorin is so pleased that I have a _date_ and that it's Harry Potter, he never even noticed."

"Still."

"Listen, I wasn't sure Dorin would be here tonight. If he wasn't, it didn't matter. I'm sorry. I thought you'd find it amusing, not be offended. Apparently, I was wrong."

Harry was silent, his brain whirling and he contemplated telling Draco that he wasn't offended in the least. In fact, Harry couldn't stop from thinking that dating Draco might just be a really brilliant idea.

♥ ♥ 

They'd finished dinner in near silence, except for Draco's short answers to Harry's questions about the food they were eating. Harry knew he'd fucked up, but simply couldn't get his brain to actually engage enough to explain. It was almost as if every single fantasy Harry'd had about the git was playing on repeat in his head and he seriously feared something completely inappropriate was going to spew out at any moment.

They Apparated back to the reserve, landing near Charlie's place. 

"I hope you had at least a marginally decent time today," Draco said stiffly. 

"I really did, thanks," Harry answered, wracking his brain for the right thing to say.

"Right," Draco muttered, turning to leave.

"Draco." Harry paused. "Wait. Please." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I was not offended. In fact, I was so far from not offended I was practically on a different planet." 

"Then why the cold shoulder?" Draco's brows drew together and Harry knew he had to make this right.

"From the moment you implied to Dorin it was a date, my brain sort of short circuited." He rolled his eyes at Draco's frown. "No, in a good way. Like all I could think was that it might be nice to be on a date with you."

Draco arched a brow. "Oh."

"And then I was afraid I'd actually say something totally inappropriate or maybe I'd say something about one of the scenarios swirling through my head." He rubbed his hands on his thighs. "And I wasn't sure you'd think really going on a date with me would be as good of an idea as I thought it would be." 

Draco took a step closer. "You do realize you're rambling…right?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a bit out of my element here, Draco. Toss me into a battle with a criminal and I'm aces. But here, trying to decide if you're about to kiss me or take the piss with me – well I'm sunk."

Draco's hand moved up and around Harry's neck, pulling him close. "And if you're sunk, then I am too. So, I think I'll take that first option please."

Their lips met, as gentle as a whisper. Harry'd never been a big believer when his friends had told him that so and so's kisses were electric. Merlin was he wrong. Seconds after that first brush of lips, Harry's hand moved to Draco's waist, tugging him closer. When Draco's tongue ran across Harry's bottom lip, he moaned and his lips parted. Zoya could have landed behind Harry and he'd never have noticed he was so intent on that kiss. Draco's tongue did wicked things to Harry's mouth, and after what was either a minute or a week, Harry stepped back. Panting. Draco smiled at him with lips that were plump from being thoroughly kissed. 

Draco placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "I'd better go before Weasley has to toss me bodily from his residence."

"Draco." Harry's voice trembled. 

Placing a finger on Harry's lips, Draco spoke softly. "I know. But not tonight. We'll talk tomorrow when we've both had some time. Okay?"

Harry nodded. "When tomorrow?" And Merlin he hoped that didn't sound as needy as it felt. 

"I've the afternoon off. I'll be by around one. We'll see some more sights."

Harry smiled and watched as Draco walked down the path and onto the road that led to his cabin. 

Harry went inside Charlie and Deon's cabin and froze. "Oh sweet mother of Merlin, what the fuck am I doing?"

A voice from across the room startled Harry. "Standing with the bleeding door open, looking like you've been hit between the eyes with a dragon's tail," Deon commented. 

"Oh, I didn't see you," Harry turned and pulled the door shut. "Sorry, just…err. Well I'm not quite sure." No way in hell he was telling Charlie's boyfriend he had a boner that was about to burst his zip. Hoping against hope it wasn't obvious, Harry turned back toward Deon.

"You're looking a bit peaky, things good?" Deon asked. 

"I kissed him," Harry blurted out. "What the fuck was I thinking?"

Deon gave a deep, rich laugh. "I'd imagine that he's a damn fit bloke you wouldn't mind shagging. Given the opportunity."

"But…but…he's…him and I'm…me" Harry spluttered. 

"Don't tell me the hero's afraid of the healer?" Deon teased. 

"Oh, fuck right off, you wanker," Harry shot back. "We've got a history. Not a lot of it good, actually."

Deon shook his head. "That's the past. This is now. What you need to decide is if you want to live in the past…or the now." He gave a negligent shrug. "Seems simple from where I'm at."

Harry nodded. "We'll see. I need sleep. Tell Charlie I'm sorry I missed him again. He with Zoya?"

"Yeah," Deon said. "They think she's about to lay. His shift ends in about an hour. I'll tell him you went to wank and dream about our resident healer."

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned. "That's all I need is Charlie getting wind of this. I'm going to bed." 

"It's a fairly small reserve. Tongues have been wagging since you two left."

Harry flipped Deon two fingers and went to his room, slamming the door on Deon's laugh.

♥ ♥ 

Once in his room, Harry sat on the edge of the bed. He kicked of his shoes and pushed himself to the middle of the bed. It really was too early to go to sleep, but no way was he going to the living room to be teased by Deon. Flopping back onto the bed, Harry covered his eyes with his arm.

His brain was whirling in so many directions, it nearly made him dizzy. He tried to sort his thoughts. First there was that kiss. It had been so tender. Harry tried to remember ever being kissed with so much pure emotion, but couldn't think of a time. Mostly his experience with other men was more of a _I'll get you off, you get me off_ and we'll both end the evening happy. 

He shook his head and adjusted his dick. Okay, he told himself, no thinking about that kiss…the kiss that made him hard and just want more. He was organizing his thoughts. Fine. Second, he was on holiday. While Harry was no saint, he preferred a relationship to a one-off. He lived in London, for Merlin's sake. Draco lived in Romania. They both had demanding careers. Harry sighed. He had a career he disliked more and more each day. But still…

The pull of his fantasies was too hard to resist. He imagined what Draco kissing him again would feel like, his lips trailing down his neck, nuzzling that spot behind his ear that drove Harry wild. He whimpered at the very thought.

Oh fuck, had he whimpered aloud? He grabbed his wand and cast a strong _Silencio_. As he did so, his hand rubbed against the erection straining his zip and he had to bite down on his lip once more. He imagined Draco's long, slender fingers teasing where the fabric was taught and his dick clearly hard. One hand teased the trail of soft hair on his stomach, as the other undid the button and worked the zip down. His hand slid under the elastic of his pants and teased his prick. With a needy moan, he kept one hand gently rubbing his cock and shoved his pants and trousers to his knees with the other. 

Harry grabbed the lube from the side table, coating his hand. Taking hold of his prick, he began to stroke up and down – up and down, giving the head a bit of a twist on each upward movement. 

As he ran his thumb over the slit, he moaned as swiped at the moisture gathered there. All he could think of was Draco doing this to him. Draco taking his cock in his mouth, putting his tongue in the slit and driving him to the edge. His other hand reached down to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm, and he imagined Draco doing this to him, too.

He teased his erection until he was so close, he thought he might die from the anticipation. He slipped a lubed finger into his arse, never stopping the movement of his other hand. The angle was awkward, but he closed his eyes and summoned the image of Draco, of Draco’s fingers pushing into him instead. his hips arched off the bed. Two more good pulls – Draco's voice whispering in his ear, _We'll talk tomorrow when we've both had some time--_. Harry felt the mounting wave moments before his orgasm rushed through him. His body was tingling and the after-shocks running through him made his cock twitch one last time. Thoroughly spent, Harry cast a quick Cleansing Charm, rolled to his side and fell asleep.

♥ ♥ 

Morning seemed to drag as Harry waited for Draco's shift to end. Breakfast has been filled with Deon and Charlie teasing Harry about spending more time with Draco than he was spending with them. Harry knew it was in good fun, but was quite relieved when the pair left to go check on Zoya.

Harry was sitting by the fire, wondering if he should Floo Hermione, when there was a knock at the door. 

"Hey," Harry said, opening the door to find Draco outside. "You're early."

"Afternoon," Draco replied. He looked at the ground, then back up at Harry. "According to my assistant I was a _giant pain in the arse who was doing nothing by staring at the clock_. He told me to leave before he was forced to hex me."

Harry laughed. "At least you didn't have to deal with Charlie and Deon's innuendo's during breakfast."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry lightly. "Is that okay?"

"The kiss? Absolutely." Harry's answer was a bit breathy even though the kiss had been short.

"I wasn't sure after last night," Draco said, worrying his lower lip. 

Harry watched those perfect, white teeth bite onto Draco's lower lip and it sent a shiver up his spine and he was filled with the desire to be the one teasing that plump lip. He struggled to focus on anything but those teeth and that lip. "What's the plan for today?" he asked, hoping his voice sounded even.

Draco held up a picnic basket. "Since I had some extra time, I thought I'd show you one of the two places like to spend of off days."

"Had some time?" Harry said with a grin. "When exactly did they _toss_ you out the door?"

Draco didn't answer. He took his wand from his sleeve and shrunk the basket before putting it in his pocket.

"Draco…"

"Fine. It was nearly half ten." 

Harry watched as pink crept up Draco's neck and dotted his cheeks. "I think it's great that you were as excited about today as I am. I've spent the morning reading Charlie's dragon handler monthly magazines. Not exactly scintillating reading."

"I thought we'd go to Bigăr Waterfall. We have to travel to get there. We could fly, but it's over the mountains and they're not very forgiving if we run into any bad weather. The easiest is to Portkey." He held up an old coin for Harry to see. "It's part of a national park, but I know where to go so we can picnic."

"It sounds great. I'm just going to grab a jacket and then I'm ready to go."

When he came back out, Draco was looking at the pictures of Charlie and Deon scattered on the mantle. Harry walked behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the lithe waist. "I'm really happy Charlie's found someone. His folks will be thrilled." 

Draco nodded and shifted away from Harry's arms. "We should go. The forest can get dark pretty early."

Harry wondered if he'd been reading Draco wrong, but decided to wait until later for that discussion. They'd only kissed once, well twice counting the peck today. Maybe Draco didn't feel the same pull that Harry did. He'd worry about it later…maybe. The Portkey was about to activate and Harry wanted to be ready to go.

♥ ♥ 

They landed in a forest of green. Harry could hear water falling somewhere nearby. It was a lovely area; however, Harry couldn't help but wonder what it was that Draco found appealing. After all, they had plenty of lovely parks in London. They walked about 200 metres when Draco stopped and looked to the left. Harry turned his head to look where Draco was gazing…and his mouth dropped open. A short distance away was a massive, moss covered rock formation, water gently cascading over the thick green foundation. It fell into a lake below, looking like a bridal veil spilling from the crown of the bride's head to her shoulders, a misty two-hundred-foot clear water curtain.

"It's amazing," Harry said, almost reverently. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's called Bigăr Waterfall," Draco told him. "There's several old folk tales about it. The most popular one talks about a childless peasant family. They struck a deal with a gypsy and had a daughter. But as part of the deal, the daughter could never fall in love." Draco laughed and shook his head. "It's just a tale."

Harry turned to Draco. "No, tell me. I want to hear it. Please. What would happen if she fell in love?"

"The gypsy told the peasants that if the girl fell in love, she would die. Of course, the girl grew older and fell in love with a man named Bigăr. Her father wanted his daughter to live so he locked her in a cave. The girl was overwhelmed with grief and cried and cried. The gypsy heard the girl and went to her, telling her she couldn't release her from the cave, but she could help reunite her with her love. The gypsy turned the girl and her tear-filled locks into a waterfall. The wind brought her love to her and he drowned in her tears and consequently they were forever united." 

As Draco told the story, he and Harry walked to the bridge above the falls. Harry turned his head so Draco couldn't see that the story brought tears to his eyes. Recovering quickly, he looked down at the water as it flowed over the rounded top of the fall. "It's an amazing thing to have come out of such a sad story."

"I didn't mean to make you sad." Draco nudged Harry in the side

Harry sniffed and then laughed. "Not sure where that came from. Sorry. I must look like a right fool."

Draco slid his hand into Harry's and clasped their finger together. "Let's walk a bit and then we can Apparate to where we can eat. It's still near the water, but not so near where the tourists visit."

They walked along the riverbank hand-in-hand until they reached a road. Draco checked the area, then released Harry's hand before he shifted them both behind a copse of trees. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "Ready?" was all the warning Harry got before they Apparated away.

Harry landed and wobbled. "Well that was…" Harry was a bit shocked to discover he wanted to say 'arousing'. "Just warn a bloke next time, would you?"

"Not a fan of surprises, then?" Harry was sure the look Draco gave him was meant to be repentant, but clearly there was amusement in Draco's eyes. 

"Git," Harry said. The area where they landed appeared to be near the edge of the river. The grass was lush and green and the trees formed a nice border that hid them from the rest of the park. 

Taking the basket from his pocket, Draco used his wand to return it to normal size before pulling a blanket out. After he spread the blanket on the ground, Draco began pulling what looked to Harry to be hundred or so containers. 

"Are we expecting company?" Harry asked. 

"What?" Draco's expression clearly showed his confusion. "Why would I invite anyone else?"

"Draco, we couldn't eat this much food if we stayed out here until tomorrow."

"Right. Well I wasn't sure exactly what you'd want to eat and I didn't want to have you here and end up with food you hated."

"I think you may have overestimated my appetite, but it's clear I won't go hungry.

While they ate, they talked about this and that and really not much of anything. Harry knew he was avoiding any discussion of their kiss and what it might mean. 

Draco lay back on the blanket, his hands under his head. "If someone had told me back at Hogwarts that one day I'd be working with a Weasley and having lunch with Harry Potter, I'm positive I'd have had them immediately sent to the Janus Thickey ward at St Mungo's." He pursed his lips. "After I'd hexed them six ways from Sunday."

Harry took deep breath and stretched out beside Draco. The _hippogriff_ was in the room and it needed to be addressed. "If someone had told me I'd enjoy kissing Draco Malfoy, my reaction might have been the same."

"Simply enjoyed?" Draco queried. 

Harry grinned. "Better than _I kissed Draco Malfoy and it put me off my dinner_." 

"Prat." Draco rolled to his side and looked at Harry. "And what would happen if I kissed you again?"

"I imagine you won't find out unless you try." Harry's tone held promise.

Draco shifted closer to Harry. When his hand gently caressed Harry's cheek, the gesture sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Their lips touched, just a soft brush. Harry inhaled, his hand slid up into Draco's hair, finger's carding through the soft strands. Draco placed another tender kiss on Harry's mouth. Harry wanted more. He pressed their mouths together, hard and with none of the gentleness from before. When Draco responded by pressing back, Harry was lost. He pulled Draco closer, thrilled when he felt Draco's tongue against his lips. When their tongues met Harry swore there were actual sparks. He was drowning in the kiss and heat raced through his body, straight down to his groin. He heard moaning and part of him prayed it was Draco and yet he knew it wasn't. 

When they moved apart it was obvious Draco was as turned on as he was, if the erection pressing into his hip was any indication. They each rolled onto their back, breath uneven. 

"That was…" Harry fumbled for the right words. 

"Eloquent as always," Draco quipped. 

"Frankly, I'm surprised my brain functioned at all after that kiss." Harry shifted up and sat cross-legged on the blanket. "Not that I wouldn't like to do that for like…hours – but we should talk."

Draco moved and sat across from Harry, mimicking his position. "I was hoping to distract you from remembering that." He sighed expansively. "But I suppose you're right."

They sat quietly for several moments, the silence like a heavy cloud pressing down. Finally, Harry spoke. 

"What are we doing, Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "Scratching an itch we've had, both of us, for a long time?"

Harry gave him a wry look. "Know about my itches, do you?"

Draco arched a brow. "I'd say I know enough."

Harry couldn't help but grin slightly, then it faded. "So now what? Do we keep _scratching_ , knowing I'm leaving in a couple of days?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't do casual really well, Draco."

"You've never had a one-off? Never met some bloke in a bar and went home with him?" Draco's eyes narrowed. "Apparently you truly are St Potter."

"For Merlin's sake, of course I've had a one-night stand. I didn't say I was celibate, just that I don't do casual _well_. As in hooking up with someone just for sex. And Merlin fuck…I sound like some bint asking if you'll respect me in the morning."

Draco tilted his head, lips pressed tightly together. "I won't say I completely understand. But I will say if you'd rather not do anything more, it's fine." He ran his hands over his thighs. "I'm not completely insensitive, you know."

Harry watched Draco, looked beyond the self-assured exterior and realized Draco was nervous. And although neither of them was about to declare undying love – Harry realized if he ended things right now he'd spend the rest of his life wondering _what if_.

He opened then closed his mouth, struggling to find the right words. When Draco spoke it was so soft, he almost missed it.

"How do you know you can't do casual if you never tried?" Draco didn't look up, just kept rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. 

Harry reached over and set his hand of one of Draco's, stilling it mid-movement. He slid his fingers between Draco's, in spite of the awkward angle. "Maybe it's time I find out."

Shifting to his knees, Harry leaned over and kissed Draco softly. 

Draco moved both hands to Harry's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Don't do this if you're not sure. I'll stop right now and we'll be friends. But if this goes further than another kiss, I might not be able to pull back." He leaned his forehead against Harry's, his breath fast and shallow. 

Harry took Draco's chin in hand and raised it until they were looking at each other again. "I don't know what will happen. Maybe we'll discover we're awful in bed together. But I know this, Draco, I want to find out." 

Draco moved onto his knees and pulled Harry in close, covering Harry's mouth with his. Harry responded immediately. This kiss held none of the previous gentleness. It was everything Harry loved about kissing a man. Draco nipped at Harry's lip and before he could even respond, Draco was pressing their mouths together again, all teeth and tongue and a promise of something more. 

Harry gently pushed him back and pressed his finger on Draco's swollen lips, quelling the whimper that was escaping. "Not here. If we're going to do this, and Merlin knows I've _never_ discussed it more than I have today, we're doing it in a bed. Yours or one we rent in town. But I'm not going to have my first, _in his mind he added and possibly only_ shag with you on a damn blanket in a forest where any number of insects can bite my arse. No matter how beautiful that waterfall was."

They stood and together cleaned up the picnic before Apparating away.

♥ ♥ 

They landed in Draco's bedroom wrapped in each other's arms.

Draco smiled and placed his hand on Harry's belt buckle.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Harry teased. 

"I like my odds." 

Harry swatted his hand away and quickly unbuckled Draco's belt and lowered the zip. He slipped his hand under the waistband of Draco's pants, fingers teasing the trail of hair that travelled from his belly button to the thatch of hair below. 

"Ohh," Draco inhaled sharply, his own hands grasping for purchase on Harry's shoulders. Harry's hands slid behind Draco to cup, then squeeze Draco's arse through his trousers before shoving them to his knees. 

Draco stood stock still; prick bobbing, its head peeking out from under his mussed button down. Harry could see a drop of moisture ready to fall from the slit. Harry's eyes met Draco's. Draco's pupils were blown wide, his eyes so filled with what could only be desire, that Harry's legs went weak, so he took Draco's waist to steady himself. Holding on, Harry went slowly to his knees, his eyes never leaving Draco's. He brought his mouth to the tip of Draco's cock and licked the drop as it began to fall. He skimmed his hands up and down the backs of Draco's legs, smiling when Draco shivered. Harry thrilled at the sensation of knowing _he_ was the one who made Draco shudder, made him hard. His tongue flicked under the glans before he pulled Draco's cock into his mouth. Draco's resulting moan shot straight to Harry's dick. He wanted to look at Draco, to watch his face, but the cock in his mouth felt so perfect that he couldn’t stop long enough to glance up. He let Draco set the pace, forcing himself to breathe deeply through his nose, tiny exhales puffing against Draco's skin when he'd taken all of him in. Harry wrapped one hand around the base of Draco's shaft, using it for some of the up and down motion while he pressed his tongue against the vein and then pull back slowly, sucking hard until only the head was still in his mouth.

"Fucking hell," Draco panted out. Harry pushed Draco's legs apart so he could roll Draco's balls in his hand. He could tell Draco was close, so with the next thrust, he pulled Draco closer, and relaxed his throat to take him deeper than he’d ever taken anyone before. Harry felt Draco's thighs begin to tremble and he gripped them hard.

"Harry," Draco managed in a strangled voice. "I'm so close."

Harry pulled back, looking up into his eyes. "So, come," he said, thumb swiping over the straining cock. "Come for me."

"Harry, I..." he gripped a handful of Harry's hair and thrust forward in a jittery rhythm, once, then again, then to his delight Harry felt the flood of salty bitterness fill his mouth.

Draco was gasping above him, and pulling Harry's hair, and Harry didn't think anything had ever both turned him on and satisfied him so much in his life. He swallowed, his hands moving in a soothing rhythm over the back of Draco's lightly haired thighs. When Draco swayed, Harry took his hips and eased him down onto the floor beside him. 

They lay together, breath harsh against each other. Harry felt Draco shift, his hand moving to Harry's belt. "I need to take care of you," he rasped out. "Just as soon as my bones are no longer liquid." 

Harry turned and looked into Draco's eyes. Merlin, his pupils were still blown and even with a light sheen of sweat on his face, he looked so damn hot. "Err…no. You don't." Harry blushed, and not just from their recent adventures. Draco gave a quick sharp laugh, then pulled Harry into a kiss. 

Harry sat back. "You could, however, stop grinning at me. It's not my fault. I looked up at you when you came and hell, you looked so damn hot. All it took was my own hand on pressing down on my cock and it tossed me over the edge."

Draco shifted. "As much as I love discussing how incredibly sexy I am, my arse is naked. On the floor. And would be much happier if it were naked in a bed. Preferably with you, also naked in the bed."

Harry laughed as they fumbled to stand. He wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him close. "You're amazing, you know. And I really want to stay." 

Draco tried to pull back, his tone terse when he spoke. "No, fine. I get it."

"No, you don't get it, you pillock. I want to stay, but I'm not ready to share you with everyone. And if I stay, Charlie will no doubt tell the entire Weasley family what's happening and dammit… _I_ don't even know what's happening." Harry wanted to groan in frustration. "And now you're annoyed and…"

Draco laid his finger on Harry's lips, in a gesture reminiscent of earlier that day. "I'm not annoyed."

Harry tilted his head and stared. 

"I'm not," Draco repeated. "I can promise you that of the fifty or so emotions running rampant through my body and brain right now – annoyed is not one of them, okay? And I understand. So, I'm going to kiss you goodnight and let you go before my naked arse forces me to make a very different decision." He kissed Harry gently. "Do you need help with…" He gestured towards Harry's groin.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh hell no. You don't think I've been standing here with spunk in my pants all this time?" He chuckled at Draco's sigh. "Okay, maybe you did. But no, I took care of that right away."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I didn't see you take out your wand."

"Didn't need it." Harry said with a shrug. "There's a few spells I can do without it."

Draco shook his head and smiled. "People have killed for your power and you shrug it off like it's nothing."

"I just don't make a bigger deal about it than it needs to be. I'm very careful who I do wandless magic in front of. A cleaning spell to get spunk out of my pants _is_ no big deal." He gave Draco's bare arse a pat. "Time for me to go before I start acting on the ideas I have for that bare arse."

Draco pulled on a pair of joggers and walked Harry downstairs. At the door, they kissed again. This time it was longer and filled with promise. 

"Night," Harry said, walking out the door. 

"Just so we're clear, this wandless magic discussion isn't over," Draco said. 

Harry turned so he was walking backwards. "I imagine there are a number of discussions we still need to have, Draco." He gave Draco a jaunty wave, turned around and jogged down the road to Charlie's cabin.

At the cabin door, Harry pressed his hand to the plate, silently thanking Merlin, Morgana and any other wizard he could think of that Charlie had insisted his signature be added to the lock. The last thing he wanted was to explain to Charlie what he'd been up to – without explaining _what he'd been up to_.

The door opened on silent hinges. Harry pushed it shut turned and let out the most unmanly shriek when he discovered Charlie standing two steps from him. 

Charlie's look was stern and suddenly Harry was reminded of Mrs Weasley working up to give him and Ron a good bollocking for something or other. 

"I can explain," Harry began. 

Charlie burst out laughing, apparently unable to maintain the façade any longer. "Honestly, Harry. Do you really think I care you've been out shagging our resident Healer? You're both adults."

"We weren't shagging," Harry said defensively. 

"Mmhmm," Charlie murmured with a grin. "Your mouth says we didn't, but your face tells a completely different story. But don't worry, little brother, I won't rat you out to the family. Yet."

Harry gave Charlie a knowing grin. "Told your parents about Deon?"

Charlie shook his head and laughed. "Blackmail. Devious. I'm quite impressed with you, Mr Auror."

"Oh, bite me," Harry shot back, walking down the hall to his room. He called out, "I should have stayed. Got the third-degree anyway."

"You left a hot, willing man because you thought _I_ might care? You have _met_ me, right? I'm not Percy, you total berk." 

Harry gave him a two-fingered salute as he turned into his room, and slammed the door to Charlie's laugher and _happy wanking, don't forget the Silencing Charm_.

♥ ♥ 

Harry came out for breakfast in the morning, already dreading the bollocking he was going to take again from Charlie. He was surprised to see only Deon at the table. His mood rose immediately.

"Where's Charlie?" Harry wondered, as he sat. He took a closer look at Deon. "You look like total shite, mate? Were you up all night?"

Deon gave a massive yawn and nodded. "Zoya's close. Had to keep an eye on her all night in case it was time. Charlie's there now." He rubbed his eyes, then propped his elbows on the table with his chin in his hands. "Heard you and the Healer might just be more than friends, eh?"

Harry dropped his head on the table, barely missing his plate of toast. "You've apparently had time to talk to Charlie."

Deon laughed. "Hell no, we barely had time for a quick kiss before he was out the door. Heard it from one of the other handlers. Damn near every new handler's tried to get a leg up with our Healer. It's big news around here that he's been showing you the sights."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when a voice bellowed out of nowhere. _All available handlers to the southeast pen._

"That's Zoya's pen," Deon told Harry, moving quickly to his feet. "Come on, we might need another pair of hands. Merlin knows what we'll find."

What they found was chaos. Zoya had laid her eggs that morning. One of the newest handlers, a hot-shot named Rhet, had thought Zoya was asleep. He went into the pen, unsupervised, to get a first-hand look at the eggs. Zoya had either heard or sensed him and all hell broke loose. She cornered Rhet inside the pen and when he'd panicked and tried to hit the dragon's underbelly with a Stinging Hex. Which only served to annoy Zoya further and she shot flames at Rhet. 

Luckily, by that time several other handlers had come on the run and had been able to work together to cast a Shield Charm that prevented Rhet being hit with a full blast of fire. Charlie and his working partner, Bran, had been able to distract Zoya long enough for a team to Levitate Rhet out of the pen and harm's way where Draco was waiting. 

Harry stood to the side, watching Draco as he worked on Rhet. He'd never seen anyone look so damn sexy waving a wand. Draco cast spell after spell, his wand arm moving in seemingly endless dance of motion. 

Charlie and Deon came over to where Harry stood watching Draco. "Stupid, fucking know-it-all," Charlie snarled. "I told everyone to keep an eye on him. He's been making noises all week about how he had all this experience with mother dragons. If I told him once, it was at least a dozen times that a new mother would not allow anyone close to her eggs." 

"It's not your fault, Charlie," Deon said softly, his arm tight around his boyfriend's waist. Harry looked at Deon. The exhaustion he'd seen on the man's face earlier had all but disappeared from the adrenalin rush. But Harry knew from experience that rush would wear off soon and when it did, Deon's exhaustion would come back in a dizzying rush. Harry really wanted to stay and watch Draco work, but he knew getting Deon to leave was more of a priority.

"Charlie," Harry said in an attempt to get his friends attention. "How about I get Deon back to the cabin? You can come as soon as you have information on everyone's status."

For the first time since they'd come running to help, Charlie really looked at Deon. Charlie shook his head. "Circe's tits, babe, you're not looking that good yourself. Should I be sending you to hospital along with Rhet?" 

Deon gave Charlie a weak glare. "And here I thought you loved me."

Charlie pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek. "Go with Harry, there's nothing either of you can do right now. I swear I'll be along soon."

Harry moved to Deon's side. "Do you need me to help you or are you still good to walk?"

Deon looked at Charlie, but Harry caught his wink. "See, I told you the man wanted in my pants. And here you are offering me up like the fatted calf."

"It's my life's goal," Harry deadpanned. "Come on, handsome, let's go before the dragon man changes his mind, and feeds both of us to Zoya as a snack."

Harry and Deon were about to head toward the cabin when Charlie turned to Harry. "I know you'd rather watch _wonder Healer_ wave his wand, so I really appreciate your making sure Deon goes back. He'd never admit he's past exhaustion and will soon face-plant onto the road."

"I'm right here, you arse," Deon huffed.

Harry noticed Draco's wand movements had stilled, then heard a very familiar voice call out. "Your remarkably talented Healer is working his arse off to save a life over here. Think you might find a moment to lend a hand transferring him inside, Weasley?"

Charlie threw up his hands and laughed. "Aye, aye, boss," he replied. With a quick wave, Charlie took off at a jog to Draco's side, leaving Harry and Deon to head back to the cabin.

♥ ♥ 

Back in the cabin, Deon had started to clean up the breakfast dishes that had been left on the table.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Harry asked, hands on hips. 

Deon blinked several times. Harry wasn't sure if exhaustion prevented him from comprehending the question or if Deon wasn't used to being questioned at all. "I'm clearing the fucking dishes, what's it look like?"

Harry waved his wand and the dishes floated to the sink and began to wash under the hot water. "You." Harry emphasised, "need to get your arse into bed. Charlie will remove my bollocks with a rusty spoon if you pass out from exhaustion. So go, fall face first on your bed and sleep."

Deon didn't move.

"I'm an Auror," Harry cautioned. "I can cast an _Incarcerous_ and have you in bed before you blink again. Move."

Deon shook his head and chuckled softly. "And to think Charlie's always said such nice things about you." He lifted a hand and with a grin, walked down the hall and into his room. 

Harry tossed the Quidditch magazine he'd been attempting to read onto the floor and stifled a groan of frustration. It had been nearly two hours since he'd come back to the cabin with Deon. He couldn't stop worrying about Draco, wondering what he was doing. And if he was honest with himself, he really just wanted to see him. Maybe make sure he'd taken time to eat something. Harry scrubbed his hands over his face, resisting the urge to slap himself. What the hell was he doing? He was going home in two days. Home. London. Back to his job, back to responsibility. He couldn't start a relationship with someone who lived in Romania for Circe's sake. 

He picked the magazine up off the floor, opening it to the article he'd been reading. The words blurred on the page and he started thinking about Draco's face when he showed Harry the waterfall and told him the folk tale. How Draco's face had glowed with excitement at sharing it with Harry. 'Fuck this', he thought and dropped the magazine again. He was about to go to the infirmary, when the door opened. Charlie was back.

Harry jumped to his feet. "What's going on? How's the kid? How's Draco holding up?" The words came out in a tumble.

"Whoa," Charlie said, taking a step back. "Give a man a chance to get in his own fucking door before you hammer him with questions."

"Sorry," Harry replied, running a hand through his hair. 

Charlie shook his head. "It's fine. Just let me grab something cold to drink and I'll fill you in." He glanced towards his bedroom door. "Deon been asleep since you got back?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He was trying to straighten up when we got here, even though he was damn near ready to fall over from exhaustion." Harry paused. "I may have threatened to bind him and toss his arse in bed if he didn't stop."

"Well, well, Auror Potter," Charlie barked out a laugh, his hand paused mid-grab on the neck of a bottle of beer. "Aren't you a kinky sod."

"Fuck you," Harry shot back. 

Charlie sat at the table, picked up a cloth and wiped soot and grime from his face. He took a long pull on his beer before he set it down with a sigh. "The kid's in pretty bad shape. Draco's fucking amazing, but there's only so much he can do in cases like this. He's got Rhet in a Stasis Charm, the kid had some pretty severe burns. He's damn lucky so many of us were able to cast that shield together, no doubt it saved his life."

"How's Draco holding up?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded casual. 

Charlie set the bottle on the table. "He's holding his own. This isn't the first serious burn case we've had, and he knows his way around this type of injury. He'll monitor the kid pretty much twenty-four – seven for the next few days. Draco won't trust any of his assistants with this. It's the way he is."

Harry looked down at the table and huffed quietly. 

"Hoping to play a little more tonsil tennis with the good Healer before you leave?"

"Charlie!" Harry spluttered, sending a shower of beer across the table. "I….no…I…"

"Breathe, Harry," Charlie laughed. "We're all adults here. If you want a holiday fling, go for it." His tone became serious. "But if you're doing this as some sort of fucked up revenge for who he was at Hogwarts, I promise you'll be sorry."

"I won't hurt him," Harry promised. "That's not me, Charlie, and you know it. I know it's stupid. I live in London, he lives here. What kind of relationship could we have? I don't even know if that's what he wants." Harry looked towards Charlie's closed bedroom door. "But I do know I want what you and Deon have. I've been lying to myself for a long time saying I didn't, but watching you two together this past week –" He gave a weak laugh. "—I hope you realize how lucky you are."

"I do," Charlie confided. "I'm a damn lucky man. Deon's the best thing that ever happened to me. And if you tell him that, I'll feed you to Zoya."

Harry raised his hands, palms towards Charlie, in defence. "Understood."

"But I'm also going to tell you that I can see a spark between you and Draco," Charlie admitted. "And maybe you should go take the good Healer a cold beverage and a sandwich. I can pretty much guarantee that he's not had so much as a biscuit since he got Rhet settled." He winked at Harry. "Go on, grab a sandwich from the cold storage and some of the chocolate biscuits and a flask of pumpkin juice."

Harry moved quickly around the small kitchen gathering things and putting them in a cloth bag. "Thanks, Charlie."

"Harry," Charlie called as Harry was heading to the door. Harry stopped and looked back. "After Draco has had some nourishment, such as it is, back him into his office and snog the pants off him. Take his mind off his patient for a few minutes."

Harry laughed. "You've a devious mind, Charlie. It's one of the things I like best about you."

♥ ♥ 

The closer Harry got to the infirmary, the less sure he was of his plan. _What if Draco was busy and resented Harry just showing up? Or maybe he'd ask Harry what the hell he wanted and tell him to leave._

He stood at the entrance to the infirmary for several minutes, internally debating if he should just go back to Charlie's and let things lie. Finally making his mind up, Harry turned, defeated, to return to Charlie's.

"Where's that Gryffindor courage?" Draco asked. "Or would that be _big, bad_ Auror courage now?"

Harry tripped and struggled to remain on his feet. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"It's an infirmary, filled with potions and medical equipment. Did you really think there wouldn't be wards around the place? Wards that alert the Head Healer to approaching people."

Harry heard the unspoken _idiot_. "I didn't really think about it."

"Are you coming in or not?" Draco asked, pushing the door open a bit more.

As they walked down the hall, Harry glanced inside some of the rooms. He was surprised to see exam rooms, what appeared to be a lab, along with a few hallways that led to more closed doors.

"This is kind of like a hospital," Harry said casually. 

Draco stopped and turned very slowly. " _Kind of_ like a hospital? Seriously? What the fuck do you think I do here? Sit on my arse and wait for some idiot to have a run in with a dragon?"

Harry blinked. "That's not what I meant. Merlin, I just meant that I'd not realized how big it was inside and how well equipped it is."

They walked in silence to what was apparently a waiting area. Draco stopped and leaned against a wall, watching Harry dispassionately. "Why are you here, Potter?"

Harry tilted his head and smiled. "Potter? Back to that, are we, Malfoy?"

Draco didn't reply, he simply continued to watch Harry, one elegant brow arched toward his hairline.. 

"I brought you dinner?"

"Does the question at the end of that indicate you've no clue what's inside the bag or, as I suspect, you've absolutely no idea why you're here?" 

"You know you're an infuriating git, right?" Harry replied. "Fine, I wanted to see you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Draco smiled. "More or less. Now did you really bring food because I'm so hungry I could eat the arse-end of an Erumpet right about now."

"Well that's colourful," Harry said with a grimace. "Yes, I brought food. Charlie had me pack a sandwich, some chocolate biscuits and a flagon of pumpkin juice. I hope at least some of that is okay." He handed the bag to Draco and grinned when Draco popped a biscuit into his mouth with a happy moan, that went straight to Harry's dick. 

Draco moved over to a table and pulled everything out of the bag. He unwrapped the sandwich, sniffed and took a bite. "Oh sweet Merlin, this is good. Be sure to thank Weasley for me. I was not looking forward to another bowl of broth and saltines."

Harry pointed a finger at Draco. "Exactly! No one wants to eat that crap, especially someone who feels well, but can't get up and order take-away."

"Spoken like someone who's spent a fair amount of time in hospital." Draco said, then took another bite of the sandwich. "Including this one." 

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Can I ask you something?"

"It's _may I_ and you just did."

"Har, Har," Harry rolled his eyes, and resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. "I'll take that as a yes." His tone softened. "Why did you become a Healer, Draco?" 

"Well that's not what I expected. I was thinking it would be more of a 'I' have an ingrown toenail, what should I do?' – I didn't realize we were going to have a deep discussion tonight." Draco finished his meal and fold up the bag. He pursed his lips and brushed at invisible crumbs on the table.

He stalled for so long, Harry was about to tell him he didn't need to answer when Draco spoke again.

"After the war, there wasn't much for me in London. I really had no skills, unless you want to count being an absolute brat as a skill."

Harry started to speak, but Draco shook his head. "You asked, now let me tell my story…my way."

"Fair enough," Harry replied and settled into his chair. 

"So I did what any self-respecting, rich wizard would do. I travelled to all the hot-spots across Europe. The ministry had nearly cleared out the Malfoy vaults, but they couldn't touch my mother's Black family vaults – Sirius's excluded – and the ones in other countries. I drank in the most expensive bars and was ran with the richest crowd. Until one day, one of the witches in our group decided to _up the ante_ and without any of us knowing, she took an illegal potion and she reacted badly to it. We were out on a yacht in the middle of the fucking Mediterranean Sea. No one knew what to do for her. Between us we knew a few simple healing spells, but they weren't enough. As soon as we were on shore, I walked away from that lifestyle and enrolled in medical school. Fortunately, the Malfoy name still held some weight in France."

"I'm really sorry you had to lose a friend like that." Harry laid his hand on Draco's arm, rubbing gently. 

"See, that's the thing," Draco looked Harry in the eyes. "I can tell you this story, which is true, in case you wondered. But I can't for the life of me tell you her name. She died right in front of me and I can't tell you who she was." He took a deep breath. "I knew after that I wanted something more out of life. I was good at potions and transfiguration, so I decided to do something with my life. Mother's still never gotten over it. But she's happy in her villa in Switzerland, pretending I don't work and especially pretending I've never dealt with the, shall we call it _less pleasant_ aspects of my career."

Draco smiled at Harry. "Anyway, after I decided to become a Healer, I applied and was accepted at a school outside of Brussels. When I was finished, I worked in their clinic for a year, then was getting restless staying in one place so long. There's only so many hangnails one can heal before you question your career choice."

Harry gave Draco a playful shove. "I seriously doubt you were simply healing hangnails. How'd you end up here?"

"I'd been quietly sending out some feelers to see what was available, when a man came into the clinic with his cousin. The man had quite a scar on his arm and I asked him what had happened. He told me he used to work at a dragon reserve in Romania and had been burned one day. They'd used a Stasis Charm on the area and sent for the local Healer. By the time he arrived, the upside was they were able to save his arm. The downside was he had this rather ugly scar. I'd been doing research on using Muggle techniques alongside with magic to hear and repair scar tissue."

A bell rang in the room and Draco stood. "I need to give my patient his pain potion." Harry could see his hesitation and wondered if Draco would ask him to leave. Instead, Draco bent down and kissed Harry lightly on the mouth. "Will you wait for me? I'll be about twenty minutes."

Harry knew he had to look as surprised as he felt when he nodded his head in reply. 

Draco came back and picked up his story, as if he'd never been gone. "After the man with the scar left, I couldn't get his story out of my head. I decided to contact the head of the reserve here and help him understand how much they needed a Healer on premises. It took some doing, but I came here about three years ago and have not regretted it for one minute." Draco smirked. "Okay, perhaps for a moment or two when they carried you in through the doors…but I've reconsidered."

"Lucky for me," Harry grinned. 

Draco sat back in his chair, legs stretched in front of him and crossed at the ankle. "My turn now. Why did you become an Auror?"

Harry hesitated. He considered his answer, finally going with the one that he felt was best. "It seemed like the thing to do."

Draco scoffed. "I tell you my entire history after the war and all I get from you is _It seemed the thing to do_! Honestly, Potter? No, I felt the need to rid the world of evil or there were still Death Eaters that needed to be stopped?" 

"I guess I just always knew I'd be an Auror, so… I'm an Auror." Harry struggled to sound as pleased about his career as Draco was, but he knew that was a lie. 

Apparently, Draco could tell. "You know if you put just a bit of conviction in that sentence, you might actually begin to believe you're happy. Found it's not nearly as thrilling as it's made out to be?"

Harry wanted to tell Draco how miserable he was in his job, how every day he thought about doing something else…anything else. But what would happen if he wasn't an Auror? What would he do? Who would he be? Instead he shrugged. "Just tired of being on medical. Tough to get excited about a job you've been told to take a break from, you know?"

Draco nodded. A bell sounded again, two quick rings. "Harry, I'm really sorry, but I need to go. Zoya's been a bit of a problem and I have two other patients here besides Rhet. They're not as badly injured, but I set an alarm to remind me when it's nearly time for their treatments." 

Harry stood as Draco shifted and they were right next to each other. So close, Harry wanted to pull him into his arms and not let got. Instead, he nodded. "It's fine. It's probably best. I leave tomorrow afternoon. My leave is almost up and you're busy…"

He was cut off when Draco pulled him into his arms and kissed him. There was no tenderness in the kiss, it was all teeth and tongues and Harry thought he might just die from the perfection of it. Draco released him and Harry literally stumbled back. 

Draco arched a brow. "That was in case I don't get to see you before you go. You've no idea how sorry I am I won't be able to show you the places I'd planned or introduce you to Sarmale or Păpănași." 

"I wish I was staying longer. And Merlin, I never thought I'd say that. Hermione practically had to throw me out the door to go away, but as usual she was right. I'm not sure I want to know what samale and pansapi are – so I can't say I'm sorry to miss that." Draco laughed at Harry's bad pronunciation of the Romanian dishes. "But I will miss you. You were a brilliant surprise to find here." He kissed Draco's cheek. "Now go tend to your patients. Because if I stay any longer, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions and you'll not be dispensing any of those much-needed medication to your patients."

"Take care, Potter." Draco ran his hand down Harry's cheek, and turned to walk away. 

"Draco," Harry called out. "I'd like to come back and visit, maybe… sometime?"

Draco paused, then smiled. "I'll be here, Harry."

♥ ♥ 

Harry left the infirmary, feeling unsettled, and decided to take a walk before going back to Charlie's cabin. He found himself at the far end of Zoya's pen. He could feel the charms that surrounded the area in an attempt to keep her calm. He leaned against the fence, watching as Zoya's gaze scanned the perimeter, pausing where Harry was standing. He waited, not moving, until she moved her head away.

"I suppose I ought to thank you, you know," Harry said aloud. He knew the dragon wasn't listening, and probably didn't care, but that didn't matter to Harry right now. "You are the one who sort of introduced me to Draco again. I mean, if you'd not have sent that flaming tree limb falling – who knows if Draco and I would have even talked. I have a feeling he wasn't planning on coming out of the infirmary while I was here. So, again, thanks for dropping a burning limb on me. But…did you really have to go and burn someone so badly that I don't get to spend my last full day here with him?" He laughed as Zoya appeared to be staring at him. "Anyway, I've really had a good time here and maybe I'll come back one day and see your babies. Try to be good and not cause Healer Malfoy to have to work too hard." He turned to leave and was surprised to see Zoya was still staring at him as if she understood. She raised her head up and down, as if in a salute. Harry decided she had heard him, however she was neither impressed by his sole-bearing nor penitent about the problems he thought she'd caused.

♥ ♥ 

Harry's final day in Romania passed far too quickly for his liking. He wanted to go see Draco one last time, but heard through Deon that Rhet wasn't doing well and Draco spent much of the day conferring with a specialist from Germany. They were trying not to transfer him until he was stable, so Draco barely left his side.

Charlie and Deon came into the cabin shortly after noon. 

"Ready to go back and be a big, bad Auror?" Deon asked. 

Harry hesitated. "I suppose I don't have much choice, do I?"

"There's always a choice, Harry," Charlie told him. "You just have to decide what yours is."

With a nod, Harry shrunk his bag and tucked it in his pocket. "Deon, it was great meeting you and I hope you two show up at the Burrow pretty soon." He looked at Charlie. "And you best prepare for a Howler when your mum finds out you've got _someone special_ and she's not met him."

Charlie groaned. "Be a mate and tell her you didn't see me, will you?"

Harry slapped Charlie on the back. "Man up you coward. You know she's going to ask me how you are and I won't lie. 

Deon watched the exchange with a grin on his face. "Told you, Red, you needed to tell your family about the devastatingly handsome bloke you've been shagging."

Harry snorted out a laugh. "I think just telling them he's met someone he cares about would be best. You never give a Weasley sibling any more ammunition than necessary. I'm sure you know his brother own's the largest joke shop chain in the UK."

"Duly noted," Deon said with a salute and a grin. "Well, wonder-boy, it's been a pleasure. Don't be a stranger."

Harry and Charlie went outside and mounted their brooms. Harry glanced down the road that led to the infirmary, wishing he could have seen Draco before he left. As they took to the air, Harry could see the infirmary below. Outside the door, stood Draco…watching him fly away.

♥ ♥ 

Harry sat at his desk, marking tests for the newest batch of recruits. Even though he'd been given the all-clear from the medicals, Kingsley wasn't allowing Harry to participate in the physical aspect of training, instead insisting he spend the next month riding a desk and teaching the textbook side of duelling. _"I'm not risking my best trainer because he's too hard-headed to know when to take it easy,"_ Kinglsey had said. Harry wasn't amused.

The test he'd given earlier that day had been so easy, that the recruits finished it well before class ended. Harry had released them early, not caring if Kingsley approved. He was the teacher, damnit, he'd do what he wanted. He laid his head on his desk and sighed. He knew what he wanted and _it_ was half a world away on a dragon reserve in Romania. 

Harry had gone to the Burrow for Sunday supper the week after he came back. Molly was beaming when he came in, insisting on all the details about Charlie's young man. Harry gave silent thanks to Merlin that he wasn't going to have to lie about his visit. Well, at least not lie about Charlie. As he reminisced about the things he'd seen and places he'd visited, he left out who his companion had been. He needn't have bothered. 

"Charlie tells us you spent quite a bit of time with the young Malfoy boy," Molly said. "Charlie's been singing his praises for sometime now. I think it's wonderful he found something to do with his life. We hear he's a remarkable Healer."

Harry did his best not to let his emotions show, he knew George would cotton on quickly and, like a dog with a bone, would never let go. "Yes, he's quite talented. I had a small incident there and he treated the injury quickly and efficiently."

Just thinking back about the day he and Draco had spent at the waterfall, made Harry smile. A rap on his office door, brought him quickly back to reality. "What?" he barked out.

Hermione cautiously poked her head in the door. "Do I dare come in?" she asked guardedly. 

Harry looked up to see his best friend considering him with worry on her face. He jumped up and hurried around the desk. "Hermione! Come in. What are you doing here?" He picked some files off his visitor chair and set them on the shelf to the side, before pulling her into a hug. The soft scent of fresh apples that always seemed to surround her, felt like a balm to his soul. He knew she was in the midst of a difficult trial, so they'd barely had a chance to say hello since his return. 

She sat in the chair, crossing her legs. "I had to stop and pull some files from the archives for a new case, so I decided to make my way up here to see if you had time for dinner tonight."

Harry smiled. "Hmmm, let me check my schedule." He made the motion of flipping through pages of an invisible calendar. "Well, Ms Granger, it's your lucky day. My schedule seems to be free this evening."

She laughed at his antics. "Brilliant. I've a few things I need to clear off my desk before end of day. I want to hear all about your time in Romania. As I'm sure the lingering odour has left your flat, how about I stop and pick up some chicken vindaloo and Rogan Josh from The Spice Room?"

"Always the smartarse. Curry is good, but only if you get vegetable samosas and an extra order of garlic naan."

"Sounds good, but only if you stop at an off license and get a good bottle or two of wine. I'm not drinking any of the rubbish you have in your flat."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. See you later."

Harry was standing in his kitchen, when a lively little otter came swishing its way in through the window. Harry heard Hermione's voice call out _I'm Apparating over in about a minute. Do not stun me!_

Harry pursed his lips and grumbled to himself "it was just that one time when you surprised me", just as he heard the _pop_ that signalled her arrival. He went in, wine bottle in hand, while plates, cutlery and wine glasses trailed merrily behind him. He waved a hand and everything landed neatly on the coffee table, leaving him free to remove the seeming endless amount of take-away bags Hermione carried. 

They spread the food out on the table and sat on the floor. Hermione inspected the label on the wine bottle, nodded, and handed it to Harry. 

"Pierre Blanches Pinot Noir, nice choice. I'm sure you had help with that, my wine challenged friend. Did the clerk slip you his number in the hopes of sharing this with you?" Hermione's laugh was musical and exactly what Harry needed at the moment. 

They filled their plates and began to eat. "So," Hermione said cautiously, "how was the trip?"

"Interesting," Harry replied, schooling his features. "Did you know Draco Malfoy is the Healer there?" He watched a faint blush rise onto Hermione's cheeks. "You did know," he accused, pointing with his fork. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Charlie mentioned it to me, but we both assumed you'd probably not run into him." She huffed. "I just didn't want you to use that as a reason not to go. You always have been a bit obsessed with Malfoy."

Harry choked on his naan. "I am not obsessed with Malfoy. Well, I wasn't." He sighed expansively. "Honestly I'm not sure what I am when it comes to him."

"So you did run into him…" Hermione prodded, none too discretely. "How is he?"

"Stop fishing, Hermione, subtly is _not_ your strong suit." Harry wadded up a napkin and threw it at her. "Are you asking me if I saw Draco? Yes, I did."

"Am I going to have to drag the story out of you word by word, because you know I'm just stubborn enough to do it." She glared at Harry, with an arched brow.

Harry shook his head and laughed. Between bites he told her the whole story. From meeting Deon to going to Bigăr Waterfall. While he touched base on the picnic, Harry left several of the more intimate details out of their time at the falls and afterwards, back in Draco's room. 

When he finished telling her about Rhet and how they were never able to spend much more time together, Harry leaned back against the couch. He took a bite of curry and chewed thoughtfully. 

"We really had a great time together. I felt," he paused, "well I felt more than I expected to ever feel for Draco. He's funny, charming, and good looking. But he's also smart and really cares about everybody in the compound. And he's damn good at his job."

"And which _job_ would that be?" Hermione asked sweetly. 

"Cute. As a Healer. I told you I got burned and using the salve he invented, you can't even tell. Even the hair on my leg is nearly all grown back. Look." He started to pull up the leg of his joggers.

Hermione covered her eyes and laughed. "Merlin! I do not need to see your hairy leg while eating. Cover that thing up." 

Harry grinned. "Spoil sport! Anyway, my point is he's really good at what he does."

"Oh I think your point is you want to jump him and have mad sex with him," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry spluttered and wine dribbled from his gaping mouth. He blinked several times. "You're mad," he finally managed. "Completely gone 'round the twist. Crazy is what you are."

"Really? Keep talking, maybe you'll eventually convince yourself, but who are you talking to? I _know_ you, Harry Potter, and you don't fool me. It's obvious that you and Draco spent time together doing more than sightseeing. So, spill before I'm forced to fire call Charlie and we start talking about you and Draco. And doesn't that sound odd on the tongue?"

"There's some things I'm not going to tell even you, so don't ask. Did Draco and I enjoy each other's company? Yes. What am I feeling for him? I have no fucking clue. I just know that we had a great time together and seem to have chemistry between us."

"Seem to have?" Hermione nearly shrieked it out. "Back in Hogwarts when you two were taunting each other – the sexual tension emanating from you both was nearly combustible!!"

Harry dropped his head into his palms and shook his head. "Completely barmy, I tell you," he mumbled into his hands. He slowly lifted his head. "Where do you get this, Hermione?"

Her bright laugh filled the room. "Just because I spent most of my time worried about what a wanker Ron was being, doesn't mean I didn't have eyes. Come on, Harry. You know it was there. Although I suppose at the time you were generally too busy trying to kill each other to notice, but you two positively sizzled."

"With rage," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Certainly not with desire, except for killing each other. Anyway, we could argue this forever. Let's just say there was something there this trip. What difference does it make, anyway? I live in London. He lives in Romania."

When Hermione opened her mouth to reply, Harry just held up a hand.

"We had fun. We both knew it was only that. Let it go, yeah?" Harry took a drink of wine. "Tell me about this new case you're on. I'm about to die of boredom stuck in the classroom teaching a bunch a nit-wits."

He could tell Hermione wasn't best pleased, but she collected herself and told Harry as much as she could about her latest case.

♥ ♥ 

Work was becoming unbearable for Harry. He'd finished his month teaching the duelling class and Kingsley decided he'd done such a great job _Harry wasn't sure what the man considered great_ that he put him on it for another six weeks, this time teaching the Level II classes. It took all his composure not to cry in Kingsley office. He did argue until the pictures on the wall began to shake, but Kingsley held firm. Not to mention that it seemed whenever his mind wandered, and it wandered quite a bit lately, his thoughts were of Draco and the reserve. He wondered if Zoya's eggs had hatched, if Rhet had healed or had they had to transfer him to the city hospital. He knew he could probably Owl Draco, but what would he say? What if he didn't miss Harry as much as Harry missed him?

To add insult to injury, Bryant was in the Level II class with all his cohorts. The bullshite started the first day, with Bryant making comments under his breath, then looking completely innocent if Harry tried to call him on it. 

About three weeks into class, the shite seriously hit the fan. Harry was trying to explain that not all duels had to involve spells that injured. 

"For example," Harry said, pacing in front of the class. "One of the most effective spells a dueller can use is _Expelliarmus_. 

"Like that's gonna work in the middle of a fight," Bryant jeered. "You might as well hit them with a Bat-Bogey Hex." He turned to his buddies and began to laugh. 

Harry stopped pacing, struggling to keep his temper. "I've won several duels by disarming my opponent, Mr Bryant. I wouldn't be so quick to reject it as a useful spell."

Bryant rolled his eyes. "Right. Might as well hit your opponent with a good case of acne. It'd be almost as effective." He laughed loudly, and looked around at his friends again. They were all staring at him, mouths open.

"Are you fucking nuts?" Bishop hissed between his teeth. "He's Harry Potter! What is wrong with you?"

Bryant huffed. "If he's so brilliant, why's he sitting behind a desk instead of actually duelling with us? Tell me that? Or why isn't he out in the field, actually working. Not sitting here pretending he's a teacher. If he's so damn good, why doesn't he prove it." 

"Shut up, Bryant, you arse," Bishop cautioned. 

Harry stood still, breathing steadily in an attempt to keep from strangling the idiot. He was about ready to show the little bastard exactly who he was, when Harry just stopped. He didn't have to prove anything to anyone. He knew what he'd done. The battles he'd won, the scars he'd earned. It was as if, as in a cartoon, a light bulb shown brightly above his head. 

He was Harry fucking Potter and he didn't have to prove a damn thing to this little shit. At that exact moment, the bell dismissing class rang. They all sat there waiting for their assignments. "Class dismissed," Harry told them. 

Someone called out from the back of the room. "What about our assignment?" The class groaned and Harry nearly laughed. "No assignment. Class dismissed." Harry had a plan and correcting papers was not part of it. 

Once the classroom emptied, Harry sat at his desk. He looked at the books, his notes and the stack of parchments waiting to be marked. He stood again, and walked out the door. Leaving it all behind. He stopped in the classroom next to his and stuck his head in. "Murphy? Something came up. My lessons are done for the day. I'm heading out. If anyone comes looking for me…" He hesitated not quite sure what to say. "Well, tell them I had to go." Without waiting for a reply, Harry left.

Harry strolled through the Atrium and into the closest Floo. He stepped out into his living room, tossing his robes onto the back of the couch. Walking into the kitchen, he set his wand on the counter and picked up a bottle of Firewhisky, then poured a generous amount into a glass and took a sip. 

He picked up his wand and sent his Patronus to Hermione. "Nothing wrong, but need to see you. Come by as soon as possible." He sat back and smiled. Time to set his plan into motion.

♥ ♥ 

Hermione sat on his couch. "Are you sure, Harry? I mean, really sure?"

"Hermione, I've never been so sure of something in my life. I know it seems crazy, but…" He bit his lower lip. "I may be reading more into my time with Draco, but I don't think so. I just feel that if I don't do this, if I don't take this chance – it may never come again."

"But quitting your job…"

Harry scoffed. "Hermione, you know as well as I do that I haven't been happy with my job for a very long time. First I thought getting out of the field would make me happy. But that didn't work. It's as bad in the classroom as it was in the field. There's always someone who feels the need to _best_ Harry Potter. I will say, at least in the classroom they weren't trying to kill me, but it was there all the same."

Hermione took his hand in hers. He noticed how small it was compared to his, but he knew there was power in it that defied all logic. "What will I do with you halfway across the world?" Her voice was small and Harry could hear the tears that were right there. It nearly broke him.

"Use some of that holiday time _you've_ been saving up." He pulled her into a hug. "Don't you dare cry," he warned. "Who knows, I may show up there and Draco will tell me to piss-off and I'll be home before you even miss me."

"That won't happen. Didn't Charlie tell you Draco's been moping around since you left? And if he's not moping, he said he was sniping at everyone. Doesn't sound to me like he'll be tossing your arse out. I'm sure he'll find much better things to do with it."

Harry laughed against her shoulder. "I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing you discuss what Draco might do to my arse."

She sat back and wiped the back of her hand over her damp cheeks. "When will you go?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll go talk to Kingsley in the morning. If he forces me, I'll offer to stay until the end of next week. But I'll make it clear, I won't be happy if he does."

Hermione stood. "I'll come by tomorrow to see how things went." She looked around his flat. "What are you planning on doing with this place?"

"Hadn't really given it much thought. I suppose I'll hang on to it until I'm sure what's happening in Romania. If I stay there, I'll probably put it on the market. Why?"

"I've always liked it," she said turning in a circle, looking around. "It's bigger than mine; maybe I'll buy it if you put it up."

Harry smiled, not telling her he already planned on having the papers drawn up to give the flat to her once he was settled in Romania. "Oh you think so, do you? And I thought you didn't want me to go." He laid his hand on his heart. "I'm crushed."

She swatted at his hand. Harry grabbed hers and pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. "You're my best friend in the world, Hermione. Nothing, not even my moving will change that. Draco will just have to get used to you hanging about fairly frequently." 

She hugged Harry tight. "I'll give you two a chance to be alone for a while before I barge in. But I'll expect regular Floo calls from you. So don't be running about without your pants on!" 

"Hermione!" 

She broke away and stepped to the fireplace. "Let me know how it goes tomorrow." With a flash of green light, she was gone.

♥ ♥ 

Harry landed in the Portkey arrival area. He looked around for Charlie, but found Deon leaning against the wall instead. "Hey, wonder-boy. Heard you've got a mind to become a dragon trainer."

Harry nodded. "If you'll have me."

Deon laughed. "We can always use good men to train the dragons. But I’m pretty sure you've got training a different _dragon_ in mind. Could be tougher to handle than Zoya. Who has three hatchlings, by the way. We think she's got two females and a male, but no one can get close enough to gender them yet."

"That's brill! I can't wait to see them." Harry's voice dropped. "Do you think Draco will be unhappy I came back?"

"You're still too easy," Deon laughed. "That boy has been nothing but miserable since you left. Let's get moving. I'd love to see a smile on his face again."

"Are we flying again?" 

"Charlie's the flyer. We'll Apparate. It's a couple of jumps, so hope you're up for it. You good with side-along? It's easier than trying to give you the coordinates. Also, I want to land in the cabin so no one realizes you're here before you get the chance to visit the Healer."

Harry nodded, hoping his lunch was not going to make an unwanted appearance. 

By the time they landed in Charlie and Deon's cabin, Harry had to stand very still for several moments. "It's never been my favourite mode of transportation," he mumbled. 

Deon led Harry to the couch and helped him sit. "Just rest for a minute. I'll get you some pumpkin juice." He came back with a glass in his hand. "Drink this, it'll help."

Harry drank and then pulled his bag from his pocket and set it on the floor at his feet. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at the bag, intending to return it to full size. 

"What are you doing?" Deon asked. 

Harry looked puzzled. "I think it's fairly obvious. I'm going to take my bag to the room I used before and get settled."

Deon stood, hands on hips and shook his head. "For a wonder-boy, you're a bit slow. What makes you think you're staying here?"

"Where else would I stay?"

"Put that little satchel back in your pocket. If that Healer doesn't expect you to stay with him, I'm a hippogriff's uncle."

Harry shook his head at Deon, but put the bag back in his pocket. "I wish I had your confidence."

Deon pushed Harry towards the door. "Go get your man. You just came half way across the world for him. It's not the time for cold feet. Go…he should be in his cabin. Unless something happened in the hour or so I was gone, there's no one in the infirmary right now."

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. "Wish me luck."

♥ ♥ 

Harry walked across the compound toward the infirmary. He saw a few trainers he knew and who remembered him. They all waved and he hoped they'd be as friendly when they found out he was sticking around to work with them.

Harry stood outside Draco's cabin, suddenly quite nervous about what he was going to say. He closed his eyes, exhaled and knocked. What felt like hours passed, although it was probably less than a minute. He was about to knock again when he heard steps on the other side of the door. 

"This had better be good, if you're…" Draco stopped when he opened the door and saw Harry. 

"Potter?"

"Give the man a Galleon," Harry said, his heart beating so hard he was sure Draco could hear it pound against his ribs.

"What in the name of Morgana's saggy tits are you doing here?" Draco blinked, tilting his head. "Is something wrong?"

Harry smiled, gaining confidence. "No, nothing's wrong. At least I hope not. I talked to Charlie and found out he was short a trainer after Rhet decided not to come back."

Draco looked perplexed. "And…"

"And since I left my job, I thought maybe I'd see if I could learn the ropes." He shrugged. "I've always been a bit obsessed with dragons."

"Is that right?" Draco asked. "Any particular reason you thought I needed to know you were here?"

"Well, there's this Healer that works here. I got to know him a bit when I was here before. Turns out I might be a bit interested in getting to know him much better." Harry looked expectantly at Draco. 

"Just a bit interested?" Draco asked. 

"Well that depends. If the Healer is interested, then we'll see what happens."

Draco shook his head. "You quit your job as an Auror to become a dragon trainer. No one else but you would consider that a wise career move."

"I am hoping there's more for me here than just learning about dragons"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that so? And I don't suppose it ever occurred to you to perhaps send me an owl, or Floo, and ask if I was agreeable to you coming here and turning up on my door step?"

Harry shifted awkwardly. "Uhm. No?"

"Is that a question?"

"Maybe." Harry frowned at him. "You're making me nervous! I'm not at my best when I'm nervous." 

Silence descended, and Draco stared at him for so long Harry thought perhaps he ought to run back to Charlie and Deon's cabin and Floo back to England. He forgot how to breathe until, very slowly, the corner of Draco's lips began to quirk up in a smile. "Only you, Potter. Only you." He shook his head, then opened the door wider. "I suppose you should come in, then," he said. "Unless you're enjoying the chill to your bollocks."

Harry grinned. "Not especially. And I really hope I have a use for them later."

One of Draco's brows twitched. "Let's not get a head of ourselves, shall we?" He stepped out of the way for Harry to enter his cabin. "After all, I can't have you thinking I'm easy."

Harry laughed out loud. "You may be many, many things, Healer Malfoy," he pushed the cabin door closed behind them and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. "Easy will never be one of them."

He kissed the snarky response from Draco's lips.

finis

Now as I look into your eyes  
Well I wonder if it's wise  
To hold you  
Like I've wanted to before  
Tonight oh I was thinking that you might  
Be the one who breathes life in this heart of mine  
Next time I fall in love  
I'll know better what to do  
Next time I fall in love  
It will be with you

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Bigăr Falls
> 
> Reference: Feel The Planet - [Gypsy Tale](https://feel-planet.com/waterfall-bigar-romania/)  
> (if you'd like to read a version of the entire gypsy tale - rather than the abbreviated version in the story)


End file.
